random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou: Conjuring of the Pocket Dimension/Walkthrough
Hakurei Shrine Upon arrival at the shrine, the player meets Reimu and Marisa, who welcome them to Gensokyo. Afterwards, however, a Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip appear, and the player must choose one of the three to capture. Event Pokemon (only one can be obtained) After this event, Reimu and Marisa catch the other two Pokemon, as follows... *If you caught Treecko, Reimu catches Mudkip while Marisa catches Torchic. *If you caught Torchic, Reimu catches Treecko while Marisa catches Mudkip. *If you caught Mudkip, Reimu catches Torchic while Marisa catches Treecko. Afterwards, Marisa decides to head out to catch more Pokemon right away. Reimu, on the other hand, decides to challenge the player to a Pokemon battle. Notable Trainers Forest of Magic (east) The forest of magic is a large area which you visit several times throughout the game. This particular area connects to Hakurei Shrine and the Southeast Village. Wild Pokemon Level Range: 2-5 (before Marisa), 4-7 (after Marisa) *Budew *Lotad *Seedot *Poochyena *Wurmple *Zigzagoon *Flabebe *Cutiefly *Ralts *Ledyba *Spinarak *Pikipek *Grubbin *Pichu *Cleffa *Igglybuff During your first travel through the forest, Reimu follows the player. If spoken to, she will remind the player of various basics behind Pokemon catching. Notable Trainers If a move is marked by a *, it means that the Pokemon will only know this move if the player has at least two Pokemon. Unnotable Trainers When the player exits the forest, they are attacked by a mysterious figure. This battle is scripted, meaning that even if the player wins, they are still considered to be defeated. Southeast Village The player arrives here after the mysterious figure knocks them out, having been brought to the village by Marisa after the battle's events. Note-Worthy Places *Infirmary: The player can go here to get their Pokemon healed for free. *Marketplace: The player can buy the following items here. Their prices are listed in brackets. **Potion (300): Use on a Pokemon to restore 20 HP. **Poke Ball (200): Can be used to catch a wild Pokemon. Wild Pokemon are easier to catch when weakened. **Antidote (100): Use on a Pokemon to cure Poison status. **Parlyz Heal (150): Use on a Pokemon to cure Paralyse status. **Awakening (200): Use on a Pokemon to cure Sleep status. *Berry Fields: Berries can be planted here. Upon arrival, there are a few varied berries ready to be picked. Reimu can be found here on your first visit to the village, giving the player some more berries if spoken to. Notable Trainers When the player tries to leave this village for the first time, Marisa asks them if they're willing to have another Pokemon battle. The player may choose to skip this battle - if they do, she will challenge the player to an unavoidable battle at a later point. Road to the Misty Lake This route connects the Southeast Village to the Misty Lake. If the player has not been to the berry fields in the village by now, Reimu will catch up with them, giving them some berries and explaining the function of berry trees. Wild Pokemon Level Range: 6-9 *Lotad *Seedot *Pikipek *Pidove *Purrloin *Ledyba *Spinarak *Grubbin *Wurmple *Gastly Misty Lake Upon arrival at the lake, a fisherman will give an Old Rod to the player and give a brief explanation on how to use it. The lake is a fairly large area to explore. For some reason, a water fairy and a mermaid have been savage, and the player must find and defeat them before you can leave through the west. If you do, however, Cirno will challenge you to a rematch before allowing you to exit. Wild Pokemon Level Range: 7-10 *Poliwag *Horsea *Shellos *Finneon *Clauncher *Skrelp *Wishiwashi *Paras *Morelull *Cutiefly *Flabebe Unnotable Trainers Water Fairy Daiyousei (picture does not exist) Road From the Misty Lake This road leads up to the Southern Valley. Some way along the route, Reimu will challenge the player to a Pokemon battle, in order to brush up on her skills. Wild Pokemon Level Range: 8-11 *Budew *Starly *Wurmple *Silcoon *Cascoon *Scatterbug *Spewpa *Grubbin *Cottonee *Petilil *Sewaddle *Eevee Notable Trainers At the end of the path, the player encounters Shizuha and Minoriko, who seem to immediately attack. This battle is a double battle, and the player controls Reimu and Marisa during it. Their Pokemon are static - Marisa has a Clefairy, Pikachu and Torchic/Mudkip/Treecko, while Reimu has a Riolu, Eevee and Mudkip/Treecko/Torchic - although their levels and moves vary depending on the average levels of your Pokemon.